


The Legacy of Storybrooke: Henvy and SwanQueen

by LonlyWanderer



Series: Birthday ficlets [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonlyWanderer/pseuds/LonlyWanderer
Summary: Reimagining of the end of OUAT, except with a Swan Queen/Henvy twist. Sister story to Return to Storybrooke, but closer to canon in terms of events that happened during season 7





	The Legacy of Storybrooke: Henvy and SwanQueen

Now I’m sure some of the people who read this will know I did another epilogue type thing a few months back. Now that the story has been fully told I’d like to have another go of doing my own thing with it. Return to Storybrooke is I suppose the sister story to it as both have similar areas and background information, the difference being RtS was written while still mid season, so has no connection to the end of the series, as I’d always expected it to, while Legacy is written with me knowing everything that has happened and playing it how I see fit. Also this had a chance of being a one shot but I wasn’t able to finish it all in the time I set myself, that being my birthday, so it’s now a 3 shot, rewriting the last 3 episodes of the series. So without further adieu…

 

The legacy of Storybrooke, the SwanQueen & Henvy finale – Is this Henry Mills?

 

_Jacinda and Henry feel a tension in the air, stepping close their lips touch…. And nothing. No rainbow pulse, no spark, no bolt of magic, F***ing nothing!_ (This may look like I’m annoyed, but I’m really not, I’m glad they didn’t share TLK, especially not in that scene)

 

‘Hey guys Henry’s heart’s cured I don’t want to miss… this’ Lucy yells as she rushes in, but deflates at the end when she sees the two of them standing awkwardly close together ‘Did I miss it?’

 

Henry coughs ‘You didn’t miss anything Lucy’

 

‘But I did, you 2 kissed, but then why are we still cursed?’ Lucy whines ‘Why can’t you remember us Henry, you’re family’s right here’

 

‘Lucy’ Jacinda warns, the kid wisely shutting her mouth, before running out to find Roni ‘I’ll deal with that, think you can see yourself out?’ she asks Henry who nods. As she walks away from him Henry wonders if Lucy was right, if maybe he was cursed

 

It would sure explain why his chance of a romantic relationship shattered like glass after a single kiss

 

_ Roni’s Bar _

 

‘Well now you’re boy-toy’s fixed Henry, maybe you should use the magic to make a memory potion instead rather than an antidote’

 

Regina sighs ‘Seriously, nothing happened, he’s an old friend and I’d never jeopardise what I have with Emma over a silly affair’ she explains tensely, glaring down at the device which now broadcasted her sister’s maniacal cackling

 

‘Oh don’t I know it little sis, besides I’d have kicked your arse to Storybrooke and back if you’d tried. I claimed the spot of Emma’s best friend years back, and even if I hadn’t, she’s my oldest friend as well as one of the few I have that I don’t have because of you’ Zelena says more seriously, to which Regina smiles ‘Now get my nephew back and go kick Gothel’s leafy arse’

 

Regina chuckles ‘You got it green bean, now send wifie my love’ she replies, ending the call just as Zelena whines ‘ _Hey! That’s my job_ ’. Regina smiles, Helena had been good for Kelly, and it seemed even better for Zelena

 

_ Later _

 

‘ _It didn’t work’_ Regina thinks as she knocks back her drink _‘It didn’t fucking work’_ whatever Gothel did to curse Henry to forget is a lot stronger than on any others, given she used the same potion Ivy used to wake her up and it did fuck all. It was probably why she went along with Lucy’s plan B: using the other Storybook to snap him free, which in theory made sense given the girl knew Emma held the book just before she believed… but as someone who had lived the story Regina knew that Emma had held and even read the book to try understand her son’s delusion as she originally saw it, so she was actually less surprised when nothing happened after Lucy forced the book on him. It made her desperate, which was probably why she gave him the adoption records, it was her Hail Mary… well maybe there was something else. ‘Only one more option’ Regina clenches her fists, before swallowing her pride and making the call

 

‘Well, well Regina didn’t think you’d be calling me, like ever’

 

‘I need your help’

 

‘Sorry?’

 

‘We’ve tried everything to make Henry believe, you’re all I’ve got left’ Regina hears nothing but silence, praying for once in her life that she’d catch a break

 

‘I’ll be there as soon as I can’

 

40 minutes later

 

‘So that’s everything’ Regina explains, running her fingers through her hair as she groans tiredly

 

‘So Ella, the potion, the book and basically yelling at him didn’t work? Why do you think I’ll be any better?’ Ivy asks, playing with the straw of her drink

 

‘Because I remember how you and Henry interacted, both as Roni and Regina. If there’s anyone out there who can break through his shell and wake him up it’s you, especially when we can’t reach Emma due to the time travel issues we’re facing’ Regina answers ‘By the way, why were you so comfortable with Henry?’

 

Ivy laughs ‘I was immobile, not deaf. Seems you all thought me much more of a conversationalist when I was petrified, guess having a captive audience appealed to you all. Zelena showed up the first time to laugh at me, then later she talked about how she understood me, being the neglected child, even that if things had been different she knew Cora would have done the same as my mother did if you guys were fighting, blood magic and all that jazz’

 

Regina nods, after hearts Cora had been an expert in blood magic and its uses ‘It does sound like mother, not that it matters, I asked about my son not my sister’

 

Drizella smirks ‘True but it was a proof of concept, so you understood that Henry found it very therapeutic for him to vent his problems to his technical sister in law, especially after the little revelation he discovered, 6 years ago I believe’ Regina’s eye brow raises ‘I believe the jist of those conversations were _‘I can’t believe they would do this… they were my friends and to betray me like that… going behind my back and lying about…. What would you do Drizella?’_ It actually amuses me sweet little Ella managed to fuck up such a lovely thing’ at this she laughs ‘Hey Regina, are you any good at blood magic?’

 

‘Yes, it was one of the few things my mother and I overlap in’ Regina answers, almost sounding insulted by the question itself

 

‘Then you should already know, what she did to Lucy, what she did to Henry through Lucy’ Ivy’s tone darkens and a cruel smile forms when she sees Regina’s reaction, or lack there of ‘So you did know’ she sounded almost amused ‘That’s a surprise, thought if he was telling me that meant mommy didn’t know’ she chuckles and empties her glass ‘I guess you just never thought to confront her about it’

 

_ Henry’s apartment _

 

He was really going to do it wasn’t he. The very idea was insane, up there with Lucy’s Curse theory, the idea that not only had Roni/Regina adopted him so his entire life was a lie, but they’d also gone back in time, so younger them were still going about their business as if nothing was wrong.

 

Still, the number was right there on the page in front of him, taunting him, why did he take the pages with him; he should have thrown them in her face and just walked off. But he didn’t and now here he was, typing them into his phone and waiting for what was to come

 

‘Hello?’

 

Henry grips the table as his mind starts burning, memories overlapping and pushing themselves to the forefront, memories of Roni in a pantsuit with fire in her hands, Detective Rogers in black leather and a silver hook, Wea…Gold in a suit and cane, with Belle on his arm and Gideon babbling in his buggy, Emma… 10 year old him showing up at his ma’s doorstep to bring her home and break their curse.

 

After that the floodgates opened: Dragons, Neverland, Peter Pan, The missing year, Zelena making an entrance that only a Mills can, becoming The Author, gaining aunts in Mal, Aurora and Mulan, even Ursula and Cruella and an extended family in Lily and the twins, Issac’s warped story, Emma becoming the Dark One, Camelot, the Underworld, his moms falling in love, the wedding of the lifetime, fighting the Black fairy, becoming a big brother for the energetic little brat that is Hypatia Korra Swan-Mills, the very graduation night he was ringing on, setting off on his adventures, travelling between realities and writing their stories, right up until he found his way to Ella’s Enchanted forest.

 

‘Hello? Anyone there?’

 

Henry blinks before remembering what he was doing ‘Is this Henry Mills?’

 

‘Yeah, who’s calling?’

 

‘I’m… ugh, a friend of your mothers’ Henry answers, still a little tripped out

 

‘Oh you’re calling about the Graduation, we’ve moved it to Granny’s, easier for everyone’ Young Henry explains

 

‘It’s your graduation’

 

‘Yeah…. Um are you a friend of Mom’s from work I don’t recognise your voice and she doesn’t have a lot of male friends, should I bring you to her?’

 

‘No. I just called to congratulate you’

 

‘Oh, thanks’

 

Henry swallows ‘So, what’s next?’

 

‘Well…’

 

‘…You’re having doubts’ Henry supplies, not needing to see the nod

 

‘Yeah. I told Mom it was because I didn’t want to lie about who I am… but really its hard letting this place go, it’s literally all I’ve known my whole life. This place, it just doesn’t want to let go, and you don’t really want it to’ both Henry’s laugh

 

‘Don’t I know it. Hey can I give you some advice, which was given to me when I was your age?’ Henry took his younger self’s silence to be a yes ‘Home isn’t a place, it’s the people in it that matters, and they will be with you no matter where you go’

 

‘Who’d you say this was again?’

 

‘I didn’t, because it’s not important. I’m just someone who believes in you, just like you did your moms… well maybe not that much Mr. Truest Believer’ Henry answers, tearing up a little as he hears Storybrooke Regina on the other end from somewhere within the mansion. Henry gives his goodbyes

 

‘Good luck and have fun at your party. Oh and Henry, when you open your gifts, don’t forget the tiny one that fell behind the dresser’ he smiles and hangs up, knowing his past self would be confused and go check, finding the friendly and gentle giant’s going away present: a magic bean.

 

The door knocks and Henry turns, his head still processing as he opens and the brunette on the other side runs in ‘Henry’ she gasps

 

‘Drizella’ he replies, to which she shakes her head

 

‘Ivy. Ivy’s the side that was your friend, the side you saw when we first met and that I wish I could have been. Drizella was a monster; Ivy was a chance at true happiness’

 

At this Henry chuckles ‘Rumple was right about you being just like Regina’ he says with a smile ‘What are you doing here?’

 

‘Regina called, everything else failed so she decided to let me try wake you up. She still hates me, but apparently can hold off murdering me long enough for me to try wake you up, probably because Gothel’s a bigger issue than one of the idiots she used as a puppet, at least for the moment’

 

Henry nods ‘Okay, well you can tell Regina I’m fine, I found my own way to wake myself up, with a little help from her of course’ he smiles but notes Ivy hadn’t moved ‘What?’

 

Ivy smiles and rolls her eyes ‘You really think I’d give up this opportunity just because you’re awake, it might actually work better now’ she grins before surging forward, wrapping her arms around his neck as her lips find his, the rainbow pulse noticeable throughout Hyperion Heights. When they separate Henry notices the violet rings in Ivy’s eyes

 

‘You broke your curse?’ he asks to which she grins almost drunkenly

 

‘No Henry, WE broke Gothel’s curse’ she kisses his cheek before turning on her heel ‘Now come on Hen, we have a sprite to torch’ the writer taking a moment to get his thoughts together before following the young mage out as fast as his longer legs could take him.

 

_ At the battle _

 

‘You really thought a bat would be able to harm me Regina, never mind stop me?’ Gothel asks with a sneer, having shattered the bat with her magic before Regina even had a chance to _try_ hitting her (Speaking of which, TV Regina appeared to look like she though Gothel was a Vampire, given she seemed ready to stake the bitch through the heart with what was left of her bat)

 

‘Honestly it’s kind of all I had, no magic and Weaver isn’t exactly passing out guns to bar owners’ Regina answers, snark flowing like normal if nothing else, it made the vines slamming into her ribs and gut worse though and they flung her right across the clearing, her blurry eyes missing the pulse of magic as well as Gothel’s angry yelling, but the magic turning hers back on she certainly did feel _‘Maybe I’m not going to need that gun after all’_ she thinks with a tiny smile

 

‘Oy bad mama, eat this’ Gothel turns to see Ivy enter the area, hand already lit and firing essentially a flamethrower at the witch, but she deflects it rather easily with her magic.

 

‘That really the best you can do darling? Always a disappointment indeed’ Gothel taunts as Ivy dodges more vines, Henry rushing over to help Regina to stand

 

‘Mom!’ he embarrassingly squeaks as he holds her close, Regina sniffles and leans into his larger frame

 

‘My boy, you’re back’ she grins widely despite tears ‘But we have bigger problems, Gothel trying to end the world being the main one, then maybe we can talk about you and Miss Belfry breaking the curse the old fashioned way’ her eyes flash and her signature fireball forms in her hand which she tosses at the irritating nymph, who bats it aside like it’s nothing annoying the former Evil Queen. (We all know angry Regina still refers to herself as EQ, especially given this one married the dark one, is friends with the Queens of Darkness and even is godmother to some of their kids. She’s still got the Darkness happily bubbling inside is what I’m saying)

 

Unfortunately being a lot older, more powerful and more experienced than her opponents, Gothel was basically walking through the 2 mages, right until a bolt of magic slams into her spine and pierces her heart. For someone filled with such hatred of humans and paranoid in every way, she never expected to be quite literally stabbed in the back by another nymph. Turning slowly she sees Alice standing there with Gold, Robyn and Rogers, the normally happy and quirky blond glaring angrily at her

 

‘Tilly, how could you? Betraying your own mother’

 

‘My name is Alice! You aren’t my mother, I don’t got a mother, all I got is my papa. You are the reason him standing this close to me is killing him, all because he’s too bloody protective he wouldn’t let me come face you alone, forgetting I wouldn’t be alone, I had Robyn, Regina and even Henry and Drizella fighting to take you down. Goodbye Gothel, it’s time you learn love is stronger than hate, always will’ she smiles, squeezing Robyn’s hand in her own as both nymph’s magic’s mixing strongly and erratically before transforming the dark witch into a gnarled twisted tree.

 

_ Later _

 

Gold was pissed, someone was taking his things again and that possessive nature was something that remained in him even after he lost the main brunt of the Dark One’s powers, as well as his habit of planning bloody vengeance on all who cross him. This was why he was on the warpath heading to the home of Samdi, once again under the title Dr. Facillier given the curse was broken. With his magic he breezed through any security with ease until he reached the witch Doctor’s office/study and the object he held closest to his heart: Not his dagger but the scrapbook of his and Belle’s globetrotting and World hopping adventures, the light of his life now more than ever with the woman herself gone from his reach.

 

‘I’ve tried Belle, so hard…’ he mumbles, stroking a photo of her smiling at him ‘…but I don’t think I’m going to find my way back to you my love’ a tear tries to escape but remains, causing his eyes to shine

 

‘No, I don’t think that you will, Dark One’ Gold turns as Facillier enters the room, looking a little too pleased with himself after irritating Rumplestiltskin ‘How nice of you to pay me a visit’

 

‘Nobody takes what’s mine and gets away with it’ Gold growls, his magic reaching out and forming something akin to a noose around the other man’s neck ‘Remember that with the curse broken you’re not the only one with magic in the Heights’ he sneers and wishes so hard he could snap the bastard’s neck… but ultimately releases his hold, allowing the witch doctor to breath

 

‘It’s quite sad really, to see you become such a shadow of your former glory. Your fixation with reuniting with Belle has made you the worst version of yourself’ Facillier sneers at the man before him, but grunts and falls to the ground, blood dripping from his mouth as well as the knife wound through his heart

 

‘I’m rather offended by that, I’m clearly the worst version of me’ Weaver stares up in shock as he sees Rumplestiltskin standing giddily in front of him, wiping his blade on Samdi’s waistcoat ‘Hello dearie’

 

TBC

 

LW: Well, that’s all for now everyone, hopefully parts 2 and 3 will show up soon enough.


End file.
